Akanahe (episode)
Akanahe (Reluctant Partners) is the 8th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett and Grover become unlikely partners when they are assigned by the Governor to deliver a warrant to a young hacker which later becomes an issue of national security, but all is not what it seems... Plot Kono helps Five-0 minus Danny, who is in New Jersey with his family to celebrate his father turning 60, capture Sato, who reveals that Adam is not dead; Kono leaves again to find him. Afterwards, Governor Denning forces Grover and McGarrett to work together to serve an arrest warrant to Ian Wright for unpaid parking tickets. After arriving in his home, the two are ambushed, and Ian is kidnapped. Five-0 discover that the kidnappers are professional bank robbers, and Ian is also an expert computer hacker who helped the gang rob a bank. After capturing the robbers, it is revealed that Ian was the ring leader all along, and was using his computer program on the bank as a test for further attacks. They eventually find him at Honolulu International Airport, where he reveals that he hacked the flight path of a Hawaii-bound airliner and will crash it in the Pacific unless he is allowed to leave for a flight to Pago Pago. Grover and McGarrett play into his demand until Catherine tracks and shuts down Ian's computer. However, Ian somehow sneaked out of the plane and is at large. Ian later taunts McGarrett through messages on a hacked ATM, to which McGarrett tells him he will catch him next time. Notes * Steve can ride a horse. Grover - not so much. * First two numbers of Steve's five digit ATM pin are zero and two. Seen when he uses the O'ahu National Bank ATM at the end of the episode. Deaths Quotes (to Danny on his cellphone) Steve McGarrett: How old is he now? Okay. No, that sounds about right. Just relax. Relax! Hey, let him have his fun, okay? I'll talk to you later. (Steve hangs up) Chin Ho Kelly: Let me guess: Danny's father bought himself a Porsche for his 60th birthday. Steve McGarrett: (smiling) Corvette. Catherine Rollins: Oh, sweet! Nice. (Steve's cellphone rings) Chin Ho Kelly: A little late for a midlife crisis, isn't it? (Steve answers his cellphone) Steve McGarrett: (smiling) Yo. What, did you forget to tell me how much you miss me? (Steve's smile fades) Steve McGarrett: (chagrin) I, uh, no, I thought it was Detective Williams. (body language shifts to serious) Yes, sir. Absolutely, Governor, I'll be right there. Governor Sam Denning: All right, who wants to go first? Lou Grover: Uh ... Steve McGarrett: Sir? Lou Grover: Excuse me? Governor Sam Denning: Let's cut to the chase, gentlemen. What I have here is a complaint filed by the head of SWAT against the head of Five-O. What the hell is going on? Steve McGarrett: You filed a complaint against me? Lou Grover: You brought that on yourself, man. (Steve picks up the file and starts reading) Lou Grover: Governor, please, this.. this, the complaint was filed in confidence. Governor Sam Denning: Steve, put that down. Steve McGarrett: "Volatile. Arrogant. Out of control." Lou Grover: Mm-hmm. Steve McGarrett: "Irresponsible and reckless behavior that puts the public at risk." Lou Grover: See what I'm saying? Steve McGarrett: "A danger to himself and others"" You son of a bitch. Governor Sam Denning: Steve, enough! I'm tossing the complaint. Lou Grover: You... Governor Sam Denning: Starting right now, slate's clean. Lou Grover: This is more than just a complaint! It's a problem! This is about the complete lack of accountability that allows this man's behavior to go unchecked! Governor Sam Denning: Don't tell me how to do my job, Captain! Look, I have a full schedule and I don't have time to play principal. This is a small island. I expect you to play nicely together in our sandbox. Understood? Lou Grover: Yes, sir. Governor Sam Denning: Steve? Steve McGarrett: Yes, sir. Steve McGarrett: Okay, look, last time I checked, computer geeks and bank robbers don't exactly run in the same circles. I'm thinking somebody had to make an introduction. Catherine Rollins: I'm thinking you're right. Check this out. (flicks her hand on her tablet to place the information on the big screen) (computer buzzes) Steve McGarrett: No. (Catherine tries again and Chin goes to help) Catherine Rollins: (blocking Chin) Eh. (Catherine's attempt fails. Chin does it and the information shows up on the big screen) Steve McGarrett: See. Chin Ho Kelly: (smirking) You'll get the hang of it, newbie. Catherine Rollins: Okay, so much for my dramatic entrance. (Steve walks up to an ATM and inserts his card) (Steve enters his 5 digit pin into the machine) (His card is returned and displayed on the ATM screen) ATM Screen: I SHOULD HAVE PAID THOSE PARKING TICKETS (view shifts to the ATM camera perspective looking at Steve) (Steve realizes Ian has hacked the ATM system and is communicating with him) (Steve looks directly into the ATM camara) Steve McGarrett: I am going to find you. ATM Screen: GOOD LUCK (zoom in from ATM camara perspective to Steve's face) Trivia *Despite being credited, neither Scott Caan (Detective Danny Williams) nor Masi Oka (Dr. Max Bergman) appear in this episode. This is also the first episode not to include Caan in it since he made his debut appearance in the Pilot (episode). *The song playing in the background when Steve, Grover and the SWAT team confront Nick at the airport is Imagine Dragons- Radioactive. |- |Ian Wright |Nick Jonas |A hacker. |- |Riku Sato |Louis Ozawa Changchien |A member of the Yakuza. |- |- |Luke Davis |Andrew Pang |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Wife |Eri Aihara |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Governor's Administrator |Melissa Puana-Martin |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Paramedic |Stephen Meyers |A man who appears in the episode. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010) Category:Episode Gallery